User talk:A Wikia contributor 2
Welcome Yo, A Wikia contributor 2! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 21:54, January 31, 2012 Re: Kick Please take it up with A2, who kicked you. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 01:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Just saying, but you literally asked for KB. Literally. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 07:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Warnings Warning 1 + 2 Do not create random Blogs. A Blog asking for unkickban is not considered as a relevant subject; just ask one of us the Admins. Also, the top of your profile. There are some words that the viewers of Y7 show should not see. You will not be unkickbanned, and may be blocked if I see you active here again, unless you get rid of the inappropriate words from your profile. - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 01:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I can hold books and swords at the same time. It is possible. And I don't have any bad words in my profile. You guys are interpreting it wrong. He's talking about the b*** j*** part. And you're supposed to leave the message on his Talk Page. Not your own. Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 17:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you realize the seriousness of the situation. Just because you don't see a problem and others do doesn't mean that the words up there in your profile circumvent our Policies. If you put those up there to give us the "certain" interpretation that I and most others got looking at it, chances are that's the reason why they're there from the start. That's not acceptable in the Wiki about a kid's show. So as I said, remove them if you want to be unkickbanned, or actions will be taken. - 'Caution! You have been ' 23:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :It's done. - 'Caution! You have been ' 18:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC)